Gumball the Hunted
Julian14bernardino's Movie-Spoof of "Benji the Hunted" Cast * Benji - Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Cougar Cubs - Fievel, Tony, Tanya & Yasha (An American Tail) * Mother Cougar - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Adoptive Mother Cougar - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Timber Wolf - Cujo * The Hunter - Clayton (Tarzan) * The Eagle - Falcon (Stuart Little 2) * Bear - Bear (Balto) * Frank Inn - Geppetto (Pinocchio) * Mary Beth McLaulin - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) * Owl - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) * Fawn - Faline (Bambi) * Fox - Shasta (Snow Buddies) * Ferrets - Crash and Eddie (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) * Raccoon - Rigby (Regular Show) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *This is the final fight in this movie about Gumball vs Cujo. *Gumball Calls Cujo a Maniac Dog and Cujo Threatens him. Final Battle (which will be used in the ending of Julian14bernardino. *Gumball Watterson: Okay Mice i think i Remember... *Tanya: Gumball, Help Us, It's Cujo! *Cujo: Hello Gumball, I See you you've got some mice friends but i'll deal with them. *Gumball Watterson: Leave Them Alone You Maniac Dog! *Cujo: Stop! *Gumball Watterson: You Stop! (Bites Cujo) *Cujo: Get Off of Me! *Gumball Watterson: I Won't Let You Hurt Them! *Cujo: So Beat It! *Gumball Watterson: Don't Even (Bites Cujo Again) *Cujo: Let Go of Me! *Gumball Watterson: (Tackles Cujo) *Cujo: I Said Get Off of Me! *Gumball Watterson: I Ripped you're Furr Off Maniac Dog! *Cujo: Stop Name Calling Me! I'm Gonna Tear you up and Laugh About It! (Chases Gumball into a cliff accidentally falls off) *Gumball Watterson: If I were you, I'll get as far away from here as possible-- Maniac Dog! (Gumball walks back to the mice when it starts to rain) *Gumball Watterson: Are You Mice Okay? *Fievel: Yeah We're Alright. *Tony: Thanks for getting rid of the evil dog. *Tanya: You will always be my hero. Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino